InterHELLar
InterHELLar is a Halloween 2017 episode by Josh Josh Binks (TheJoshinator2015). In this episode, Laika and some others blast off on an out-of-this world trip to the cosmos. Watch out for the Platypus Aliens! thumb|Just as thought as we're going to have a nice space trip. Roles 'Starring:' *'Laika and Spetz' 'Featuring:' *'Flaky' *'Giggles' *'Petunia' *'Lammy' *'Josh' 'Appearances:' *'Platypus Aliens' *'Disco Bear (clones)' *'Sniffles' *'Jerky' *'Zap' *'Pointy' *'Jynx' *'Handy' *'Squabbles' *'Mime' Title Card The word "Interstellar" appears in a starry sky. A spaceship whizzes past it and turns the "Stell" into "HELL". The screen pans down to Laika's house. Plot In Laika's house, Laika reads a book on astronomy and is fascinated by the images inside. Spetz comes and meows at her. Laika gets up and feeds Spetz a bowl of cat food. Laika gets back to reading her book. She then looks through her telescope and sees some stars, planets and nebulae. Laika wonders if she can witness the glory of outer space up close and personal. She soons gets an idea. Many weeks later, Laika has constructed a rocket ship. She soon knows that it is dangerous to be up in outer space alone, so she has to find some recruits. Laika gets on a computer and sends out an email to everyone in town. Many rejected the offer, including Jerky, Pointy, Zap (feeling that cosmic magnetic fields might disrupt his electricity) and Jynx, who sees something bad will happen in space. Laika waits and looks at her watch. The doorbell rings and Laika opens the door. She sees Giggles, Petunia, Lammy and Flaky, who is looking shy. Laika asks the girls to come in. Giggles wonders where Mr. Pickles is. Lammy tells her that she leaved him at her home so he won't ruin the trip. Laika shows the girls the spaceship she built. Giggles, Petunia and Lammy were all amazed, but Flaky vomited in horror. Petunia growls and wipes up the vomit. Just then, Josh runs over to Laika's house, carrying his supplies. He rings the doorbell, but there is no answer. He then sees the rocket and goes to the backyard. The girls are surprised to see Josh arrive in such a hurry. Laika shrugs and insist that there is room for one more. Later, the girls and Josh appear in their respective spacesuits. Laika issues roll-call to make sure everyone is present. On the spaceship, the girls and Josh strap themselves in, although Flaky fastened three seatbelts. Laika starts the rocket. On a sidewalk, Mime entertains Squabbles by making a balloon rocket. They notice the ground shaking and smoke coming from nearby. Both Mime and Squabbles look up the rocket and wait for lift-off. Laika instigates the 10-second countdown. Once the seconds are up, the space rocket took to the skies, leaving Squabbles and Mime in ashes. The rocket tears through the thermosphere and exits into space via the exosphere. Petunia takes out her phone and takes a space selfie. Meanwhile, Handy is working on a space station. Laika flies the rocket past the space station and spirals it off course. Handy shrugs until a small asteroid flies through him and busts him in half. The rocket flies past the Moon. Josh gives it a salute. Laika sets the speed to maximum and heads for the Sun. Flaky is worried about this and covers her eyes. Laika stops the rocket just near the Sun. Josh, Giggles, Lammy, Petunia and Laika put on their sun visors. Laika activates the microphone and begins the tour. The rocket flies past Mercury, Venus and Mars, much to the amazement of the girls. Things got a little bumpy when it entered the asteroid belt. Laika shoots oncoming asteroids with the spaceship's laser weaponry. They soon end up near Jupiter and Josh jokes about the red spot on the giant planet, causing Giggles to slap him. Next is Saturn, the planet with the rings. The rocket whizzes around the rings in order to slingshot towards Uranus and Neptune. Giggles laughs at how irregularly shaped Uranus is. Josh spots Sniffles on Pluto, who tells him that he teleported there and soon explodes in the vacuum of space. Josh then sees a run down space probe and takes a photo. A montage of Laika showing constellations, nebulae, galaxies and the fabled edge of the universe, the latter of which confused Josh, who didn't know that there is really the very end of the universe. Back in the Milky Way, Petunia is seen drinking a space drink and suddenly needs to go to the bathroom. She asks Laika if there's a planet with a bathroom nearby. Laika checks her space map and sees that there is a planet, but it is between a planet of Disco Bear clones and the planet of the Platypus Aliens. The rocket flies to the Platypus planet and soars along the planet's surface. Unfortunately, the rocket flies through a no-fly zone and some sirens blare. Two Platypus Alien superiors send some spaceships to go after the intruders. On another planet, Laika and the others wait for Petunia to finish. But just as Petunia stepped out of the restroom, they look up in the sky and see some Platypus spaceships aiming against them. Josh wonders why they're here. The Platypus Alien commander calls them out for intruding their airspace. Laika begs them to spare their lives and claims they come in peace. One spaceship fires a laser that blasts Flaky's face off. Giggles and Petunia freak out before Laika asks them all to get back onto her spaceship. The rocket blasts off as fast as it can. Laika sighs in relief before Josh sees that the Platypus Aliens are gaining on them. The spaceship speeds up in order to get away from them. The Platypus Alien mothership is the slowest one, because one of the commanders couldn't afford to get a ship with hyperdrive as it will cost extra. Laika spots a black hole and is determined to see what's on the other side. Giggles is worried about this, as a black hole can crush you into spaghetti. The spaceship flies into the black hole, just before the Platypus spaceships can catch up. The spaceship appears again, this time back into the Solar System. Laika and the others take refuge on Mars. All was quiet on the red planet, until Josh sees a hoard of demons coming their way. Josh insists it's go time and replaces his helmet with a green helmet. The girls watch as Josh kills the demons with various weapons. The girls cheer until the monsters tear Lammy apart. Worst of all, the Platypus Aliens finally caught up with them. Laika begs them not to kill them. Josh has an idea; giving the aliens hordes of money as a bribe. The alien commander insists that they'll do everything for them. Back on Earth, Josh, Giggles and Petunia have fun in Josh's swimming pool, while Laika relaxes on a lawn chair. Laika asks the Platypus Alien commanders to cut the grass. The episode ends with them doing so. Deaths *Mime and Squabbles were burnt to ashes when the rocket blasted off. *Sniffles explodes on Pluto due to being in a vacuum of space. *Flaky had her face blasted off by a laser from a Platypus spaceship. *Various demons were killed by Josh. *Lammy was torn apart by the Martian demons. Trivia *The name of this episode is a pun on "interstellar". It could be a title pun on the 2014 film Interstellar. *At Saturn, there is a rundown probe that resembles the Cassini-Huygens spacecraft. *The demons on Mars scene is a reference to the video game ''DOOM, ''which is regarded as one of the greatest FPSes of all time. Categoría:Episodios de Halloween